


Werewolf of Cokeworth

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pack Bonding, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The growl sounded again. Only much closer. Severus slowly got to his feet and took a few steps back towards his house. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as something moved from the shadows to stand directly behind him. Blocking his path. Severus froze instantly; his blood running cold as his heart started to race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Turning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress like most of my stories and I am open to suggestions as to what to write next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus becomes a werewolf

(June 12, 1976)

“Make sure the lid is on tight this time, boy,” Tobias Snape snarled after his son, “I don’t want a mess all over the lawn again.” 

“Alright,” Heaving a tired sigh, Severus hauled the bulging trash bag outside to the curb.

Lifting the lid, the young wizard deposited said bag into the metal can before slamming the lid down once more; making sure it was on good and tight. With this done, he then sunk down onto the curb and turned his attention to the stars above. 

It was a brilliant summer night early in June. A full moon hung low in the sky. Steadily climbing higher. A large silvery disk that sent shivers racing up and down the length of his spine. For once in his life, Severus was grateful he lived in the muggle world. No werewolves to worry about. Or at least, none that he was aware of. Severus shuddered at the thought of werewolves potentially running amok in Cokeworth and absently hugged himself. He knew he was just working himself up. Making himself paranoid. But he couldn’t help it. After the shack incident, Severus didn’t really trust much of anything, or anyone. Not that he ever had to begin with. . . A low growl snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Oh no.” 

The growl sounded again. Only much closer. Severus slowly got to his feet and took a few steps back towards his house. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as something moved from the shadows to stand directly behind him. Blocking his path. Severus froze instantly; his blood running cold as his heart started to race. Pounding in his ears like a war drum. He closed his eyes. Hands clenching into fists at his sides.

_Don’t move. Stay still. It won’t attack so long as you remain still._

The werewolf licked its chops and growled once more. This time more menacingly. Unable to refrain, Severus hissed through gritted teeth

“Whatever you’re going to do, just do it already.”

The werewolf obliged as though it fully comprehended what he had just said. It lept upon him without hesitation; knocking him to the ground. Severus gasped as the wind was knocked out of him but before he could even get it back, the werewolf began clawing and biting at his back and shoulders. Tearing his shirt and flesh with ease. Breaking bones with its considerable weight and strength. Taking in a few deep breaths, Severus began to scream, only to be silenced moments later by the weight of a rather heavy fore-paw forcing his head down into the mud where the front walk had broken away. Panic soon overtook him and he began to struggle.

As if not wanting its prey to die so soon, the werewolf let up. Severus lifted his head and immediately took in great gulps of air, coughing up mud, but before he could even think about screaming again, the werewolf opened its mouth wide and clamped down on his neck. The crushing strength of its powerful jaws driving its dagger-like teeth in deep. Injecting the curse directly into his bloodstream. Severus gave up right then and there. His body going limp beneath the creature. As he started to lose consciousness, a picture of his old childhood friend flashed across his mind and all he could think of was how he might never get to see her again.

_Lily. . . Please. . . Forgive me. . . ._

Just then what sounded like thunder rang out followed by someone shouting. The werewolf, in turn, yelped in surprise and got off him. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever happened next, he wasn’t sure as he slipped into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness. . .


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes to after the attack

When he came to, Severus was surprised to find he was even still alive. Safe and sound in his own bedroom. But something wasn’t right. . . The house was dead silent save for the all too familiar tick of the grandfather clock in the hall just outside his room. Concerned, Severus carefully got up out of bed, ignoring the way his body protested, and went to investigate as to why things were so quiet.

Leaving the safety of his room, the teen made his way to the stairs, relying on the old dusty walls for support. He had almost made it, when his legs finally decided enough was enough and gave out on him; causing him to collapse with an audible thud. His mother, Eileen, was there within seconds. 

“Y-You apparated,” Severus was genuinely surprised, “Dad’s not going to-” 

“Shh,” Eileen gently shushed him, “We don’t have to worry about him any longer.”

“You mean-”

“He died saving you,” Eileen reported, kneeling down to where they were at eye level, “He heard the commotion and went out to investigate, thinking the dogs had returned. . . I’m sure you can piece together the rest.”

“And the werewolf?” Severus pressed, cautiously.

“Awaiting trial,” Eileen revealed, “The Ministry is unaware that you were attacked as well. . . That you were. . .” 

Her voice trailed off as sobs rocked her frail body. She didn’t need to continue, though, Severus already knew he was infected.

“What are we going to do?”

“I’m not sure,” Eileen admitted, quietly, “But we’ll figure something out.”


	3. The Hag's Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they went after leaving Cokesworth

Needless to say, Severus wasn’t too happy with what was ultimately decided. They sold their house in Cokeworth and moved to a decent-sized cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. One that had been passed down through nearly six generations of hags, was in need of a bit of work, and smelled weird. Even with the windows open. Severus absolutely hated it. The change of scenery was nice, but being so far from Lily was unbearable. Even though they were no longer on the best of terms, it was still tough. . .

“Cheer up, Severus,” Eileen consoled over breakfast one morning; nearly six weeks after they’d come to live in the cottage, “It’s really not so bad here. So much better than Cokeworth, that’s for sure.”

“It is better,” Severus murmured in agreement.

He sighed. Eileen frowned,

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I miss Lily,” Severus admitted, sullenly.

“Oh,” Eileen wasn’t too surprised by this bit of news, “Well, you’ll still get to see her at school.”

“It won’t be the same, though,” Severus promptly argued, “Plus, we’re not exactly friends anymore.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Severus,” It was all Eileen could do to keep herself in check, “I know I haven’t been much of a mother to you these past few years, but you know you can still talk to me about anything.”

Severus looked up at her then; his coal black eyes reflecting utter misery,

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

“I promise I won’t be mad,” Eileen vowed.

“Well,” Severus hesitated a moment before admitting the unthinkable, “I accidentally called Lily a mudblood. I swear I didn’t mean to, it just sort of slipped out.”

“I see,” Eileen frowned, “And here I thought such terms had become redundant,” It was her turn to sigh, “Did you at least attempt to apologize to the girl?”

“Yes, but she wouldn’t hear me out.”

“I see.”

“What should I do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Severus blinked in surprise, “What do you mean nothing?”

“If she were really your friend, Severus, she would have overlooked your indiscretion and forgiven you straight away,” Eileen promptly informed him, “Now eat, your breakfast is getting cold.”

Angered by her response, Severus got up and stormed out. Eileen sighed once more. She knew it was a harsh thing to say, but it had to be said. In time Severus would forgive her. Or at least, she hoped he would. . .


	4. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things in the forest... Things that follow, things that watch, and things that like muggle chocolate...

He was never going to forgive her. After everything that they had endured together, what they had survived, and she had the nerve to. . . To. . . Severus sighed and sunk down onto the small stone garden bench beside the cottage. She did have a point, though. If Lily had truly been his friend she wouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss him when he tried to apologize. She would have listened instead of brushing him off.

 _It was just an insult,_ Severus once again thought to himself, _The first and only time I ever dared to insult her and she acted as though I had just cast an unforgivable on her sister. She sincerely needs to get her priorities straight…_

Just then, a twig snapped somewhere to his left startling him out of his thoughts. Severus was on his feet in a heartbeat.

“Who’s there?” He demanded turning to study the treeline, “Is someone there?”

No response. Curiosity getting the better of him, Severus cautiously approached. As he drew nearer, he could clearly see the impressions where someone had been kneeling in the underbrush. And there was something else… Kneeling down, Severus carefully untangled the remains of a wrapper from a plant that was slowly attempting to devour it.

_This is a Muggle brand of chocolate… What’s it doing way out here?_

Glancing up, Severus looked around but still couldn’t see anyone.

_Who the bloody hell was watching me and why?_

As if right on cue, someone moved out from behind a tree then and took off running. Heading deeper into the forest. Unable to resist, Severus rose to his feet once more and started running after them. The chase was officially on.


	5. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the chapters will start to get longer after this

Remus couldn’t believe it. He was running from the wizard he had helped his friends torment on a near daily basis and all because curiosity had gotten the better of him. Again.

 _I shouldn’t have even left camp_ , Remus immediately decided, _My parents are not going to be happy that I wandered away._

Just then there was a loud familiar scream behind him. Concerned, Remus turned to find Severus was no longer behind him.

“Snape?” He quickly backtracked, “Snape, where are you?”

“Over here!” Came the slightly muffled response, “I fell in a pit! It’s big, you can’t miss it!”

Following the sound of his voice, Remus hurried over to find his fellow wizard was not kidding. He had indeed fallen into a large pit.

“Bloody poachers,” Remus swore under his breath, “You alright, Snape?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Severus assured him, “A little shaken up, but I’m fine.”

Remus breathed an immediate sigh of relief,

“Hold on, I’ll get you out!”

“No, I’ll get him out.”

Not expecting anyone else to just show up, Remus jumped and turned to find Argus Filch limping their way with a rope in hand. His expression unreadable.

“Mr. Filch,” Remus was very surprised to see him, “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, can’t tell ya,” Filch declared, almost apologetically, “Official Ministry business,” Going over to the edge of the pit, he threw down one end of the rope, “Grab hold, Mr. Snape.”

Severus didn’t need to be told twice. Remus watched in amazement as Filch pulled him up out of the pit with ease. His muscles barely straining with the effort.

“Alright, on with you now,” Filch ordered once Severus was back on solid ground.

The two boys didn’t need to be told twice. Leaving the Caretaker to do whatever, they wandered back towards Severus’ home. Both now curious as to what the Ministry could possibly be up to, why they had tasked Filch with it, and what it had to do with the digging of such a large pit.


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes mothers really do know what's best for us... Even when we're too stubborn or upset to realize it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like to think that away from her controlling husband, Eileen would kinda come out of her shell a little bit, loosen up some and be the mother she always wanted to be but couldn't

“Maybe the pit is meant for the creature that’s been killing off the centaurs,” Severus ventured when they finally made it back to his home.

“Hmm, maybe,” Remus mused in agreement, “Hey, Snape?” He hesitated a moment before daring to voice the question that had clearly been bothering him, “About those scars on your neck…”

“What about them?” Severus demanded, defensively.

“How did you get them?” Remus cautiously prompted.

“How do you think?” Severus retorted coldly, “I was attacked by another werewolf.”

“Oh no,” Remus paled considerably, “Snape, I’m-”

“Save it,” Severus snapped, “I don’t want or need your pity. Just leave me alone.”

Without waiting for a response, Severus turned on his heel and stormed into the cottage. Slamming the door shut behind him.

“Who were you just talking to?” Eileen questioned without looking up from the stockings she was currently darning by hand.

“Nobody of importance,” Severus muttered, bitterly.

“Well that nobody of importance is still out in the garden,” Eileen couldn’t help but point out, “Why don’t you invite them in?”

“Because he is not my friend and I do not like him,” Severus shot back without missing a beat.

Eileen paused in her task then and looked up at him, eyebrow raised in typical Snape manner,

“He’s not one of those boys who pick on you, is he?”

“He is, but he doesn’t do it as often as the others,” Severus assured her, “On the contrary, he’s usually the group’s voice of reason, but they usually just ignore him.”

“I see,” Eileen returned to her task, “Is he handsome?”

“Mum!” Severus was appalled that she would even ask such a thing.

“Is he?” Eileen challenged in a light teasing manner.

“I suppose he is rather handsome,” Severus could feel himself blush, “But that doesn’t mean I fancy him.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Eileen chuckled, softly, “Invite him in, Severus. Be the bigger person for once.”

“Fine,” Severus heaved a sigh of defeat and went to go do as told.

There was still a bit that needed discussing, anyway.

 


End file.
